31 de Agosto
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Ha pasado tanto tiempo, todo ha quedado ya en un simple recuerdo, una fecha especial que lo revive aunque sea solo por un momento. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **31 de Agosto

**Pareja:** Goenji x Endo

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Descarga directa: **"Solo el comienzo" 8/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el credito para Level 5**

**31 de Agosto**

_(Goenji Shuuya x Endo Mamoru)_

31 de Agosto, ¿Sería posible que también lo haya recordado? Me lo niego a mi mismo con la cabeza, ha pasado tanto tiempo que de seguro ni me recuerda, siempre fue algo distraído y para ser honesto jamás le di una razón importante por la cual recordarme, después de todo lo que pasó yo creo que tengo suerte si recuerda que alguna vez estuvimos juntos, aquellos días en donde nada se tomaba muy enserio, todo para mí era un juego en el cual me gustaba lucirme y sin más terminé perdiendo una partida importante misma que aunque lo intentara no podía volver a repetir.

Fueron esos días de Mayo en los que lo conocí, "Es tan raro" eso pensé aunque luego se volvió mi amigo y me demostró que no estaba muy equivocado, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentando llevarse bien con todos, nunca fue buen concejero pero todos acudían a él cuando tenían problemas y sí, me incluyo, siempre te subía el ánimo cuando lo necesitabas, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarte, puedo decir que el saber que le gustaba me sorprendió demasiado ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La gente no llega y simplemente te dice "Oye ¿Quieres ser mi novio?", me asusté no lo niego "No quiero perder la amistad que tenemos" fue mi escudo ante tal pregunta…él no era lo que yo consideraba mi tipo y bueno eso fue lo único que me ocurrió.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que puedo ser tan idiota en situaciones realmente importantes? Aun no se qué fue lo que me vio, dejó en claro que no se rendiría y bueno de algo a nada terminé aceptando, sí, soy un estúpido lo sé pero con el tiempo el estar con él empezó a significar algo más, me gustaban sus sonrisas, sus tontas conversaciones, esos besos accidentados que terminaban en algo más que simples caricias, sus "Te quiero", sus abrazos, yo no sé cómo pasó pero de un momento a otro él se convirtió en alguien especial, mis palabras comenzaron a ser sinceras y el tiempo lejos se hacia una tortura, "personas como tú no pueden enamorarse" esas son algunas de sus palabras que aún suenan fuertemente en mi cabeza, puede que nunca lo demostré pero de que me enamoré eso es un hecho.

Mi intención aquel día era el hacer que todo fuera perfecto, ser detallista y romántico es algo que nunca se me ha dado pero aquella noche me esforcé, recuerdo que antes había ensayado frente al espejo todo lo que le iba a decir, es estúpido lo sé pero créanme que si no lo hubiera hecho no me habría salido palabra alguna, acepto que no le dije ni la mitad de lo que tenía planeado pero lo intenté y supongo que no salió tan mal después de todo, la noche apenas caía en la ciudad ese 31 de Agosto, estaba nervioso pero hice lo posible porque no se notara, esperé a que llegara, pasaría el fin de semana conmigo y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo el mejor que había tenido, mi mano temblaba cuando tomé la suya, un "Te amo" que rompía el silencio incomodo en el que me había metido, sonrió y me abrazó fuerte, ¿Lloraba? No quise preguntarle y me limité a corresponderle, puede sonar cursi pero no quería que aquel instante terminara, quería tenerlo a mi lado de esa manera para siempre, ese día se quedó bien grabado en mi cabeza, el más lindo que tuve a su lado y créanme que junto a él tuve muchos días lindos, ese día significo demasiado, ese día por fin me atreví a confesarle enteramente lo que sentía, lo que de verdad sentía.

Pero no todo lo que queremos se cumple y mucho menos cuando no pones de tu parte, el tiempo pasó, creí que solo con lo que él hacia bastaría, que su amor sería suficiente para mantenernos juntos, no creí perderlo y el idiota que tanto guardé salió por fin, ¿En que estaba pensando? En que perderlo no sería posible, en que dejarme no le pasaría por la mente, me porté como un idiota…como siempre, le mentí varias veces y si, lo acepto, lo engañé y la culpa me sigue persiguiendo.

Recuerdo esa tarde, tenía planes, una fiesta como otras varias a las cuales siempre asistía, un mensaje a mi celular, era él, quería que lo viera, le llamé por teléfono, le dije que no podía verlo ese día, que estaba muy ocupado ayudando a mi padre con cualquier cosa que en ese momento se me ocurrió, me dijo que estaba triste, que quería verme, abrazarme, que no quería sentirse solo, "Está bien, al rato paso por tu casa", era de madrugada y yo ya ni tan siquiera sabía en donde estaba, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que me la estaba pasando muy bien y no pensaba irme, muy bien acompañado y con el celular en silencio, llegué a mi casa y sin más me acosté a dormir, al otro día me disculparía, "no hay de qué preocuparse" pensé y sin más caí rendido.

Al día siguiente no quería levantarme, me dolía la cabeza y escuchar sus reclamos no era algo que deseara en ese momento, después de eso intenté llamarle pero no contestó, no insistí, él vería mi llamada y la devolvería ¿No? Pues eso pensé pero no sucedió, creí que estaba enojado, "Ya se le pasará" y tampoco fue así, lo busqué e intenté hablar con él pero por más que insistí se negó, no podía estar pasando eso, todo fue malo después de eso, si mi vida ya era un asco increíblemente empeoró, me sentía muy mal por todo lo que le había hecho, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había perdido, nunca me había dado cuenta de todas las estupideces que estaba haciendo, nunca creí que podía perderlo y ahora tan solo por mi cabeza pasaban aquellos recuerdos de todo lo que pasamos, no quería que todo terminara así, quería disculparme, hablar con él y pedirle yo no sé con qué cara una segunda oportunidad.

"Lo siento" fueron las palabras que me hicieron ver que ya no se podía hacer nada, lloraba y por un momento pareció indeciso pero nada cambiaría su decisión, me hizo ver todo lo malo que había hecho y me dijo verdades que hasta hoy en día duelen, "Que te vaya muy bien", salir de su casa sin querer voltear atrás, dejar lo que de verdad había sido importante y que terminé perdiendo por una estupidez, no…eso es engañarme a mí mismo, no lo perdí por una estupidez sino por varias pero aprendí demasiado.

¿Cómo aprender de algo como eso? ¿Cómo salir adelante después de que lo mejor que te ha pasado se fue por tu culpa? Pues por eso mismo, porque fue mi culpa, han pasado por mi mente muchos escenarios, muchos "si hubiera" pero de nada sirve caer en eso, aprendí de todo eso, me costó trabajo pero al fin lo conseguí, no del todo pero ya no duele al recordar, tan solo queda ese extraño sentimiento y esa sensación de tristeza aunque estos días en especial no puedo evitar que las lagrimas salgan, es complicado porque todo se queda ahí, todo se vuelve parte de ti y no puedes evitarlo, esas situaciones que te marcan la memoria, todas aquellas que te enseñan una lección de la peor forma y puedes decir que no es justo pero siendo honestos es de la peor forma de la única de la cual aprendemos, espero que él esté bien, ya no espero que recuerde este día y mucho menos a mí, no es justo para él que me recuerde, lo único que espero es que en algún momento, sin saberlo, recuerde algo de ese sentimiento que juraba sentir cuando estaba conmigo, aunque no sepa de donde viene, tan solo espero que lo sienta y que no se arrepienta de haberlo hecho.


End file.
